Jim Raynor
|-|Armored= |-|Unarmored= Summary James Eugene "Jim" Raynor is a former terran marshal turned rebel, who has become one of the major figures in the Koprulu sector through his work to bring down the Confederacy and, later, in the struggle against the Confederacy's successor, the Dominion. Raynor is one of the few terrans to engage in a long-term alliance with the protoss. He is one of the Protagonists of the Starcraft series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, higher with grenades and the commando rifle. High 6-C '''with the experimental plasma rifle '''Name: Jim Raynor Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male Age: In his 30's (Born 2470, Became head of Raynor's Raiders in late 2500 and joined the Terran Dominion in 2505) Classification: Terran, Protagonist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification with Stimpack, Time Manipulation via Chrono-rift Device, Plasma Manipulation and Energy Projection with the Experimental Plasma Rifle, Explosion Manipulation with optional grenade launcher attachment and grenades, Personal Gravity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Infrared Vision, Color-Coded Threat Recognition), Resistance to Nuclear Radiation, Biological agents, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Chemical Agents. Attack Potency: At least Building level (Superior to a majority of Marines within the Starcraft universe. Defeated Tychus Findlay while unarmored), higher with grenades and the commando rifle. Large Island level with the experimental plasma rifle (The mission he acquired this weapon included enemies such as Thors and a Brutalisk and said weapon was reverse engineered from alien technology.) Speed: At least Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman via Stimpack with Hypersonic attack speed (All rifles Marines carry fire projectiles moving at least this speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level, possibly higher. Higher 'with combat shield 'Stamina: High (A regular Marine's combat suit augments the user's stamina, allowing them to fight for long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range physically, several kilometers with the Gauss Rifle, likely higher with the Commando Rifle Standard Equipment: CMC Powered Combat Suit, C-14 Gauss Rifle, C-150 Ronin Pistol or Flak Pistol, Stimpacks, Combat Shields, Grenades, Optional Underbarrel Grenade Launcher attachment, Experimental Plasma Rifle, and Chronorift-rift Devices Intelligence: High (Raynor developed good leadership and excellent tactical acumen through practical experience; a lack of formal training allowed him to avoid the preconceived notions of "accepted" knowledge. Rather than plan in depth, Raynor is an excellent improviser able to achieve victory by using what is on hand. Zeratul recognized Raynor to be highly resourceful, and even Arcturus Mengsk considered Raynor a grave threat. He has a casual confidence in command that inspires others to follow him. Ariel Hanson commented that Raynor's knowledge of the protoss and zerg exceeds that of many other terrans, even "experts.") Weaknesses: Armor piercing weaponry can make short work of a Marine; if the Marine's blast visor is not down, their helmet is vulnerable to explosions; a Stimpack will damage the user. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deploy Breaching Charge:' Jim Raynor plants an explosive device on a destructible doodad. After a brief delay, it explodes, doing minimal damage in an area of effect and destroying the doodad. *'Experimental Plasma Gun:' Jim Raynor can only use this ability after picking up ammunition for the weapon. A shot deals damage to its target. *'Chrono-rift Device: '''Jim Raynor charges of this kind of device to act as a sort of "time bomb" that slows down all targets in the devices' blast zone. *'Stimpack:' The Stimpack is a chemical agent used in combat that is full of stimulants. Although the chemicals will damage the user, they will also greatly increase the Marine's movement speed and combat speed, allowing them to move swiftly and quickly acquire and dispatch targets at higher efficiency than normal. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:StarCraft Category:Criminals Category:Soldiers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blizzard Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Time Users Category:Military Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users